The White Uchiha
by ThellrinOfAsgard
Summary: Konoha has a new member. His name? Uchiha Kaito. Who is this boy? And what powers does he posses? When he doesn't graduate from the academy, he leaves. And when he comes back? Read and find out. OCXOC SasXKar OCXIno Rated T for mild language. NOT yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo! I'm back with, yet again, another Naruto fanfic! YAYZ! XD ^_^ Anyway, who do I want to do the disclaimers? Hinata?**

**Hinata: Umm...S-Sure. S-She doesn't own me, N-Naruto-kun, Sasuke, or anyone. She owns the plot and three OC's.**

**Me: Yup! Thnx Hinata! You can go dream about Naruto now.**

**Hinata: Umm...*blushes and faints***

**Me: Oops...Hehe! ^_^" Sorry, Hinata!**

**Sasuke: Good going, Ever...**

**Me: Shut up, Sasuke! :(**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Me: *sighs angrly* Anyway, hope you all like it! ^_^**

_**Chapter 1**_

A small boy was sitting in the village library reading some books on jutsu's and famous ninjas. He was sitting quietly in the dark when Iruka-sensei decided to walk in and turn on the light, making the boy groan softly and close his eyes. The older ninja didn't even notice the small white haired boy sitting at a table. Iruka was looking for books that he would use in his lesson today, when he noticed a book was missing. He looked around for it when he saw the boy. He screamed. The boy looked up at him with a pitch black eye. The sensei stopped screaming and was staring at the boy.

"W-What are you doing in here, kid?" Iruka asked, sounding quite scared. The boy looked at the sensei fully and the older man gasped softly. The boy had one red eye and one black.

"I'm reading. What does it look like I'm doing?" the boy said back.

"Don't be a smart-aleck to me. I'm older than you." Iruka contorted.

"Fine. I won't." was all the boy said. He looked back down at his book, stood up, picked up his book and few more books that had been on the table, and walked out of the library. Iruka just stood there staring after the white haired boy. The boy walked out of sight of the sensei and walked down the halls of the academy, his mission to go back home to study some more. But, he stopped at a door. It was cracked open. He opened the door more and looked in. Pitch black. His favorite. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked up the stairs and sat down in the corner. The darkest corner. He started reading again.

"Ok. Let's see. This here. That there." Iruka said. He hadn't noticed the boy in the corner. All of Iruka's talking was getting on his nerves. He felt going over there and slapping him or something. But, he didn't. He knew better. Last time he hit a teacher or a high up ninja, he had gotten in big trouble. He had been shut up in his house for 5 weeks. Not like he minded. He liked isolation. He lived for isolation. Finally he had had enough. He stood up and grabbed one of his books. He threw it and it landed right smack next to Iruka's face. It lodged itself in the chalkboard. Iruka's eyes widened as he looked at it. He titled his head to the side so he could the title. "_The Yondaime Hokage and His Jutsu's_" was the name of it. He recognized it. It had been on the table that the young boy had been sitting at. And the boy had grabbed when he left the library. He slowly turned around and looked around the room. He didn't see the boy anywhere. Then, he looked towards the darkest corner of the classroom. Standing there, shaking with anger, was the white haired boy from the library.

"Will . . . you . . . SHUT UP?" the boy yelled, looking up at Iruka. Both the boys' eyes were red. But, they weren't like the red from the library. They had something else in them. Something black. Something that looked like teardrops. Like a Sharingan. Then, it hit Iruka. _It is a Sharingan! He has the Sharingan? _Iruka thought, shocked.

"Who are you?" Iruka whispered.

"Uchiha Kaito."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright class. Hello and welcome to the Ninja Academy. My name is Iruka-sensei. I look forward to teaching and getting to know all of you. Now, I'm going to do a roll call. First off we have, Haruno Sakura." Iruka introduced.

"Here." a pink haired girl said, standing up. Kaito watched in silence.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Here . . ." said a black haired boy, standing up. Kaito looked at him with interest in his eyes.

"Uzamaki Naruto."

"Here! Believe it!" said a blonde, jumping onto the desk. Kaito sighed and shook his head. Him and Sasuke had the same thought.

_Hyper-active traffic cone . . ._

Yamanaka Ino was next, then a boy named Kiba with a white dog in his shirt. Then, a boy with long dark brown hair and almost with eyes with no pupil named Hyuuga Neji. Then, another Hyuuga. This time a girl. Her name was Hinata. Kaito liked her. She had blue-ish hair and the same eyes as Neji. Then, a black haired boy with a white ring around his head. He was annoying. Always yelling 'Youth!' Blech! Kaito felt like beating the guy up. His name was Rock Lee. Then, came a girl. She wasn't all that bad. She had two buns on her head and her name was TenTen. Then, a fat boy with orange-ish red hair name Akamachi Choji. Then, a boy named Shino who always seemed to say, 'I like bugs.' And then it was another black haired boy named Nara Shikamaru. It seemed like everyone in this room annoyed Kaito. Other than, TenTen, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata. Naruto, for some reason, didn't annoy him like the rest. Neither did that Nara dude.

"Uchiha Kaito." was the last name Iruka called. Kaito kept his eyes on Sasuke as he stood up and called out, "Here." Everyone, ecspecially Sasuke, stared in astonishment at the white haired boy with one red eye and one black eye. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the other Uchiha in the room. Kaito sat back down and scanned the room. Everyone staring at him was getting on his nerves.

"Look away if you want to live . . ." said Kaito, sounding really scary. They all turned around and stared straight ahead at Iruka. The only person that still stared, was Sasuke. And Kaito let him stare. Until it felt like Sasuke was burning holes into Kaito's skull. Then, he slowly turned his head and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke gasped softly and looked away. He didn't look at Kaito again.

"Alright. Hello class, my name is Akito. I'm your weapons instructer. Now, all of you will be given 5 kunai knives. And you are supposed to throw them at those targets." the teacher said, pointing to some targets in an empty field.

"It doesn't matter where you hit on the target. As long as you hit the target or near the target. And try to throw at the target. Not anywhere else. No throwing them at me." Akito-sensei said, backing away to get the kunai's. When she came back everyone was crowded around one person. Kaito. He was getting really annoyed. Sasuke was trying to get them to back away when he saw veins start popping in Kaito's head. They were all asking him questions such as, "Why is your hair white? No Uchiha's hair is white.", "Why are you so quiet?" and "Are you related to Sasuke-kun?" Finally Kaito had had enough. He started growling, baring his teeth, and his teeth were growing. Sasuke saw it and backed off. Naruto realized Kaito was getting angry and backed off with Sasuke. Finally, Kaito snapped.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled, the kids around him flying backwards as he stared at them, Sharingan activated, and teeth sharp, ready to attack. Everyone looked at Kaito with wide-eyes and scared looks.

"I hate people! I hate crowds! I ecspecially hate annoying people that won't shut up about youth or their liking of bugs!" Kaito and Naruto watched with wide-eyes.

"But, I love-" Lee started to say, but he was cut off by Kaito's hand on his throat.

"Say 'youth' one more time and see what happens . . ." Kaito said angrly through clenched teeth. Lee couldn't breathe. Then, Kaito felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side to see Sasuke standing there.

"Calm down, Kaito-san." Sasuke said, looking at Kaito with soft eyes. Kaito looked at Sasuke and let go of Lee's throat. Lee fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering.

"It's ok, Kaito-san. Calm down." Sasuke said. Kaito stared into Sasuke's eyes and his own eyes softened and his Sharingan left, his teeth retracted, and he slumped over against a tree. Sasuke knelt down next to him.

"Are you okay, Kaito-san?" Sasuke asked. Kaito brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. Then he shook his head.

"Okay. Want me to leave you alone?" Sasuke asked. Kaito just nodded. Sasuke stood up and walked away and towards Naruto.

"What happened to him, Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sasuke when Sasuke had reached Naruto. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know, Naruto. I don't know . . ."

**Me: Wow! This is awesome! XD :D**

**Kaito: I hurt that stupid Rock Lee?**

**Me: *nods***

**Kaito: *smiles evily* Good... :)**

**Me: :) Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review! It helps keep me going! Thnx! :D ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yo! New chappy! WOOHOO! XD :P Anyway, Kaito?**

**Kaito: What?**

**Me: Do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Kaito: No...**

**Me: Ah...Well, do them anyway! Don't get all smart-assed with me! I made you up! :(**

**Kaito: *sighs* Fine. She doesn't own, Sasuke, Naruto, or anyone else. She owns the plot, me, and two other OC's...Happy now?**

**Me: Yes! Thank you! :D ^_^**

**Kaito: Whatever...**

**Me: Anyway, I hope you like it! Now, onto the story! :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

Kaito walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He turned around and locked his door again.

"Soma! I'm home!" he called. In answer to his call, a black cat came walking down the stairs. It walked up to him and he bent over, picking it up.

"Hey boy. How was your day?" he asked the cat. It just purred and pushed it's head into his chest. He smiled slightly and petted the cat's head then put it down and walked into his kitchen. He may live in the slums of Konoha, but his house was pretty nice. The inside, anyway. The outside looked like the rest of the buildings. Crumbling, moldy, and falling apart. He sighed and started making dinner for him and Soma. When it was ready, he sat down at the table with his cat.

"I don't like the school, Soma . . ." Kaito told his cat. It looked up at him.

Then, it spoke.

"Well, that's not my fault. You're the one that wanted to go there in the first place." Soma told his owner with a look that said 'I told you so.'

"Yeah. I guess you're right . . ." Kaito agreed with his cat.

"You guess, Kaito-sama? You know I'm right." Soma said. Kaito gave him a look.

"Don't sass me, Soma. I am your owner and I can stop feeding you." Kaito said, sounding angry.

"Sorry, Kaito-sama. I forgot for a second there." Soma said, shrinking back.

"Yeah. Just because you were human once doesn't mean you are now. I am. And you're nothing but a cat. You're lucky I like you." Kaito contorted. The cat shrank back more as an angry and dark aura started emenating from Kaito.

"I'm sorry, Kaito-sama. Please forgive me." Soma whimpered. The dark aura subsided, but it was still there.

"Fine. Hurry up and finish your dinner." Kaito said, standing up and walking to the sink. He washed his bowl and put it away. When he was about to leave he looked at his cat.

"When you're done, come get me so I can wash that." was all he said. The cat just nodded and ate some more. Kaito went upstairs to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. He looked at his nightstand and at the picture that rested there. He sat up and picked up the picture. It showed two black haired people, a white haired boy, and another black haired person. Kaito smiled sadly as he looked at the picture of his family. Before they were killed, that is. He slid a finger over his mothers face. She was so beautiful. She was different than most Uchiha's. She had the black hair, but her eyes were a beautiful dark blue. In certain light they looked black, but they were blue. And his father. He had always disliked his father because his father never seemed to acknowledge him. It was always, 'Katsuya this, Katsuya that'. And always, 'Kaito didn't do this right, Kaito didn't do that right, Kaito will never become a ninja like Katsuya'. It hurt Kaito. He hated the way his father treated him. But, now, he could never tell his father that he wanted to become a great ninja like him. Kaito loved the look his father always gave his mother. That of love and affection. His father, Uchiha Kou, also gave that look to Kaito's older brother, Katsuya. Kaito longed for his father to look at him that way someday. Now, it would never happen. Then there was his brother, Katsuya. Always getting praised by Kou. Katsuya didn't let the praise go to his head, at least. He always kept a level head and would always be there for Kaito, even if Kaito was cussing out their father. Katsuya always calmed Kaito down and managed to get Kaito to stop cussing their father out and to see things in perspective of their father. Even when Kaito had absolutly no idea what on earth Katsuya was talking about, he still stopped and thought about how their father might feel about Kaito. Kaito always tried his best to catch up to Katsuya. He was almost there, too. Then, came the massacre.

XxXxXxFlashbackxXxXxX

_Kaito was walking home from having the most humiliating day of his life. He had just met the kids that would be his classmates the next day. He expected them to be nice to him. Instead, they picked on him because of his hair and his red eye. He told them his name and they teased and taunted more._

_"You're no Uchiha! Uchiha's don't have white hair! You're nothing but a fake! Someone whose trying to become a person of importance! You FRAUD!" they said to him._

_"No! I'm an Uchiha! I'm not a fraud! Please! You have to believe me!" Kaito pleaded._

_"Why should we believe a fraud like you? Huh? You just want attention so you thought you'd make yourself an Uchiha so you can get noticed! Well, guess what? It didn't work!" they yelled. They punched him and kicked him._

_"And what's with the red eye? Huh? No person has a red eye and a black eye! It's impossible! How about I rip both your eyes out and make you blind! How would you like that?" they yelled. They started to reach for his eyes. He screamed. A few minutes passed and he opened his eyes. There, standing in front of him in a fighting stance, was his brother! Kaito smiled widely._

_"What is the most feared bully doing protecting that fraud?" one person asked._

_"I'm protecting him because he's my brother!" Katsuya yelled, attacking the people. But, Katsuya didn't notice the person behind Kaito. The person grabbed Kaito and started dragging him away from his brother._

_"Katsu-san! Katsu-san!" Kaito screamed, crying. Katsuya turned around and saw someone pulling his little brother into the woods._

_"Kaito!" Katsuya yelled, running after his brother. But, Katsuya didn't get very far. The people he had been fighting pulled him back into the fight._

_"Brother! Brother, help me!" Kaito yelled, tears streaming down his face. Kaito could see his brothers worried face in the circle the people had made around him._

_"Kaito!" Katsuya yelled, tears forming in his eyes. Kaito watched with tears staining his face as his brothers face became less focused._

_"Leave him . . . . . . ALONE!" Katsuya yelled, the people around him getting thrown back. Katsuya stood up and ran towards his little brother with tears falling silently. Kaito started squirming in the persons grip._

_"Quit . . . . AHH!" the person yelled, getting punched in the nose by Katsuya._

_"Never mess with me or my little brother . . ." Katsuya said, a dark and menacing aura rolling off of him. The person felt it and ran away. Katsuya turned to his brother, who was curled in a ball, crying._

_"Kaito?" he asked, kneeling next to his brother. Kaito threw himself at Katsuya and cried on his shoulder._

_"Ssh . . . It's ok, Kaito. I'm here." Katsuya soothed, holding his little brother tightly._

_When Kaito was calmed down, he let go of his brother and wiped his eyes._

_"Are you okay, Kaito?" Katsuya asked. Katio shook his head._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried._

_"They were teasing me. It hurt my feelings." Kaito said softly, almost whispering._

_"I know, Kaito. It's hard. What did they tease you about?" Katsuya said, putting a hand on Kaito's head._

_Kaito looked up at his brother and said, "My hair and eyes." Kaito put a hand over his right eye. His red one. Then, Katsuya knew._

_"You want to change, don't you?" Katsuya asked, almost reading Kaito's mind. Kaito nodded slowly._

_Katsuya pulled his brother to his chest and held him there before saying, "Don't. You're perfect the way you are. It's the way you were born and it's the way you should stay." Katsuya whispered in Kaito's ear. Kaito clenched Katsuya's shirt in his fists, then pulled away and smiled at his big brother._

_Kaito and Katsuya gasped at the same time. They stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the two bodies lying on the floor. Tears started to form in Kaito's eyes._

_"Wha-" Kait was cut off by a knife at his throat. Katsuya looked at his brother to see blood running down his neck. Katsuya gasped softly and looked behind Kaito where a man clad in black was standing there with a kunai at Kaito's throat._

_"Move one muscle and he dies." the person said evily._

_"Who are you? Why did you kill my parents? What does Kaito have to do with you?" Katsuya asked the man, bombarding him with questions._

_"My name is of no importance to you. I killed your parents because they killed mine. And this little brat doesn't have anything to do with me, but he knows them." the man said, answering the questions, gesturing with his head to Katsuya and Kaito's parents._

_"He not only knew them. He's their son. And my little brother." Katsuya said, crossing his arms. He saw the mans eyes widen as he looked from the white haired little boy in front of him to the dead adults on the floor._

_"No, he's not. He has white hair. No Uchiha has white hair." the man said, smirking in the darkness._

_"No one messes with my little brother . . ." Katsuya said, disappearing in a puff of smoke._

_"You're an idiot. I smelled the blood a mile away and made a clone of myself. The one that you were talking to you, was a clone." Katsuya's voice rang out from somewhere in the house. The man pushed Kaito away from him and onto the blood covered floor, then ran off farther into the house. Kaito crawled over to his parents who were, surpirsingly, still alive. If only a little. Kaito crawled to his father first._

_"Dad . . ." Kaito whispered, grabbing his fathers hand and squeezing it. His father returned the gesture._

_"Kaito . . . my son." Kou managed to wheeze out._

_"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I should've been here." Kaito said, tears starting to flow._

_"No . . . it's not your fault. It's mine. I wanted to tell you something, Kaito." Kou said, smiling weakly. Kaito nodded to show he was listening. He held his father's hand close to his heart while he cried silently._

_"I've always known how you feel about me. I'm sorry for not telling you that I love you as much at Katsuya. Maybe more. I hope you grow up into a wonderful ninja." Kou said. Letting go of Kaito's hand he put a hand on Kaito's face and smiled at him. Then, the hand slid down Kaito's face and onto his lap. Kaito looked at his fathers face. He was dead._

_"No . . . Daddy. Please? I want to tell you something. I need to tell you something. Daddy?" Kaito said, shaking his father's lifeless body. Kaito gave up and crawled over to his mother._

_"Mommy?" Kaito asked when he reached her. She raised her hand and put it on Kaito's cheek. She smiled weakly._

_"Kaito . . . be a good boy. Okay, sweetie?" she asked, wiping a tear from his face. Kaito nodded._

_"Kaito . . . I love you. So much. Take care of your brother and he'll take care of you." his mother, Kami, told him. He nodded and held her hand tightly. Then, her hand loosened and, she too, died. Kaito held her hand against his face and cried._

_When Katsuya finally came back and saw Kaito sitting there by their mother, made him cry. He walked over to Kaito and kneeled next to him. He put a hand on Kaito's back. Kaito looked up at his older brother with tears streaming down his face._

_"Their . . . their dead, Katsu-san . . ." Kaito whispered._

_"I know, Kaito. Come on. Let's get out of here." Katsuya said, picking up his little brother and carrying him out of the blood covered house. Kaito buried his face in Katsuya's shoulder and fell asleep._

XxXxXxEnd FlashbackxXxXxX

Kaito fell over onto his bed and started crying into his pillow. Then, he felt a soft weight on his bed behind him. He lifted his head and looked behind him to see Soma standing there.

"Hey Soma . . ." Kaito said, his voice breaking slightly.

"You okay, Kaito-sama?" Soma asked crawling up next to Kaito's head and sitting down. Kaito rolled over and layed on his back.

"I don't know, Soma . . . I'm thinking about Katsu-san." Kaito told his cat.

"Oh . . . I understand now. Go ahead and cry. I'll just lay here and keep you warm." Soma said watching as Kaito rolled back over onto his side and started crying again. Soma crawled up to against Kaito's back and layed down. Kaito cried for a few more minutes. Then, he stopped and just layed there, thinking about where his brother might be now. He pushed those thoughts aside and thought about Uchiha Sasuke. He liked that boy. But, he couldn't figure out why. He fell asleep thinking about Uchiha Sasuke.

**Me: AWW! ToT :'( T_T This chapter was SOOO sad!**

**Kaito: Why did you have to tell them all about what happened with that man and the teasing? *tears forming***

**Me: Aw! Kaito! Are you sad?**

**Kaito: Yes... why wouldn't I be?**

**Me: Don't get snappy. I thought it would be nice for them all to know what's up with you.**

**Kaito: Whatever...**

**Me: Anyway, I hope you all liked at and please review! It keep me going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi! :D I'm back with another chapter. In this chapter, I think I'm going to reveal where Katsuya is. Ok...scratch that. I AM going to reveal where Katsuya is. So, Kaito?**

**Kaito: Huh? *looks up from reading a book***

**Me: Put the book away and do the disclaimers...*puts hand on hip***

**Kaito: *sighs* Fine...*closes book* She doesn't own Naruto, Sasuke, or anyone else. She does own me, my brother, my mom and dad, and two other OC's that I have no idea who they are.**

**Me: Ok! Thnx Kaito! **

**Kaito: Hn...*starts reading again***

**Me: Ookay...anyway, I hope you guys like it! Oh! Before I forget, I wish to thank gaara'sGURL101 for all her wonderful comments! :) They keep me going! Thank you gaara'sGURL101! :D So, onto the story!**

_**Chapter 3**_

A black haired boy ran through the woods. He was covered in blood and he had an evil smirk spread across his lips. He had kunai's in his hands and he was ready for action. He slid to a stop as he got surrounded by ninjas with masks covering their faces. They started to close in on him. He smiled more evily and activated his Sharingan. When he did, he could see their chakra. It was disturbed. He smiled more and jumped as they attacked. He landed in a tree and watched as they looked around dumbly. He snickered slightly. But, apparently it was too loud. They heard him and looked up. _Crap . . . _he thought. He jumped back down and started fighting. He kicked one of the ninjas and he reeled back, holding his nose. He ran at the ninja and ripped the mask off. When he pulled the mask off, he also pulled off the black . . . thing . . . that was over his head. Short, spikey, blonde hair popped out and bright blue eyes shone in the moonlight. The boy stopped and stared at the figure in front of him.

"You are good . . . What is your name, boy?" the man asked, walking forward to reveal a tall blonde with a Konoha headband on.

"U-Uchiha Katsuya . . . who are you?" the said boy stuttered, shocked by the man standing in front of him.

"That is none of your concern . . . please. Come with me. I will take care of you." the man said, holding out a hand for Katsuya. Katsuya took it and started walking with the man.

"I guess it is kind of your concern who I am, huh?" the man asked, looking back at Katsuya.

"Kinda . . ." Katsuya said, his voice staying in a low tone.

"My name is Namikaze Minato. Also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash or the Yondaime Hokage." the man said, smiling. _The . . . the Yondaime Hokage? Konoha's Yellow Flash? I'm in the presence of one of the best ninjas ever! And I have no idea how to speak! _Katsuya thought, his eyes getting huge as he looked at the man.

"Oh come on. I'm just a regular guy like you. Come on. We're almost there." Minato said, walking again. Katsuya followed.

"Where's 'there'?" Katsuya asked Minato. Minato smiled at Katsuya then pointed ahead of them. Katsuya looked and gasped. There, in the middle of the woods, was a beautiful two story house. On the proch stood a red haired woman with purple eyes and a lovely smile.

"That's my wife." Minato said. He waved to the woman and called, "Hi Kushina! I'm back!"

The woman waved back and yelled, "I see that!" They walked up to the porch and Minato hugged the woman, apparently Kushina.

"Who is this young man?" she asked, pointing to Katsuya.

"Oh . . . I'm Uchiha Katsuya." Katsuya introduced himself, bowing.

"Oh! You're an Uchiha! Well, Uchiha's are always welcome here!" Kushina said, smiling sweetly. Katsuya smiled slightly at her. He had never smiled genuinely since his parents had died. Even though he had his little brother, he never could bring himself to smile.

"How did you find this boy, honey?" Kushina asked her husband who was changing his shirt in front of her and Katsuya. Minato looked at Kushina and looked confused.

"I actually kinda found him . . ." Katsuya said quietly, hanging his head slightly.

"Oh! Well, how?"

"I stole something from a village and Yondaime-san was the police-type-person of the village. And he and some other people chased after me. When they found me, I killed the other people and broke his nose. At least I think I broke his nose." Katsuya explained, looking at Minato, who was looking in the mirror at his nose.

"Yeah. You broke it alright." Minato said.

"Yeah. Anyway, when I broke his nose, I ripped his mask off and that's when I met him." Katsuya said, finishing the story.

"Oh . . ." was all Kushina said.

"I'm sorry I hurt your husband, ma'am." Katsuya blurted out. He covered his mouth right after he said that. Kushina just looked at him.

Then she smiled and said, "It's ok. He should get hurt by someone other than me every once and a while." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey!" Katsuya heard Minato yell from another room. He chuckled softly.

"Why don't you have a seat and I'll get you something to eat?" Kushina said, pushing Katsuya onto the couch as she walked into the kitchen. Minato walked in with a band-aid on his nose. He sat down next to Katsuya.

"What's that necklace on around you neck?" Minato asked. Katsuya gasped softly and looked down at the necklace his little brother had given him. He smiled slightly and held the necklace in his hand.

"My brother gave it to me."

"Really? What was your brothers name?" Minato asked.

"Kaito." Katsuya answered still looking at his necklace.

"Where is this Kaito?"

Katsuya looked up at Minato to see Minato's eyes were firmly fixed on Katsuya.

"Not here . . ." was all Katsuya.

"Well, duh. But, what is his exact location?" Minato asked, his gaze pressing down on Katsuya.

"Last time I saw him . . . I was leaving him by the gates of Konoha."

"You mean he's in Konoha?" Minato asked, grabbing Katsuya's arms and turning him towards Minato. Katsuya nodded.

"Why did you leave him? How could you leave him?" Minato pressed.

"Y-Y-Yondaime-san . . . Y-You're scaring me . . ." Katsuya choked out. But, Minato squeezed harder. Then, Katsuya took out one of his kunai's and cut Minato across the face. That made Minato let go.

"Don't bring up Kaito! I left him because I knew he'd be in danger if he stayed with me! I hated leaving him! He's the only family I have left! So, don't bring him up!" Katsuya yelled standing up from the couch. Kushina came running in.

"What . . . Minato!" she yelled. She ran over to him and inspected his wound. Katsuya dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands. Kushina looked at Katsuya and walked over to him.

"Katsuya? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I hurt Yondaime-san again!" he blurted out again, lifting his head and looking at Kushina, tears streaming down his face. She smiled at him and brought him to her chest.

"It's ok. He deserved it. He shouldn't have pressed like that." she soothed. Katsuya lifted his head and looked at her. She smiled. He pulled away from her and looked ashamed.

"What's wrong, Katsuya?" she asked.

"I got you all bloody . . ." he said, pointing to her dress. She looked down at her dress and chuckled.

"It seems so. Well, I'll just go change. Then, Minato will give you a bath." she said with a sweet smile.

"What? Are you crazy?" Minato yelled. Katsuya chuckled.

"No. I'm not crazy. You'll give him a bath. And that's final. Got it?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Minato sighed and said, "Yes, dear." She smiled and walked up the stairs. Katsuya walked over to Minato.

"I'm sorry, Yondaime-san . . ." he said. Minato looked up at him.

"It's ok, Katsuya. Kushina's right. I shouldn't have pressed. I'm the one who's sorry." Minato said smiling at Katsuya.

"Now lets go give you a bath, shall we?" Minato asked. Katsuya nodded. Minato and Katsuya walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Katsuya undressed and got into the tub that had already been filled with water.

Minato was washing Katsuya's hair when Katsuya asked, "Do you have a kid, Yondaime-san?"

Minato stopped for a second then answered, "Yes. I do. But, It's been years since I saw him."

"Why?"

"He's in Konoha right now. I sealed a monster inside of him and after that, Kushina and I had to disappear. Everyone thinks we're dead." Minato answered.

"What does your son look like?" Katsuya asked, staring at the water that had been tinted red.

"A lot like me. Spikey blonde hair, blue eyes. But, I don't know what he's like. Like I said, I haven't seen him since he was born. Which was 8 years ago." Minato said, rinsing the soap out of Katsuya's hair. Katsuya looked at Minato.

"Something wrong?" Minato asked.

"I like you . . . you're nice." Katsuya told Minato. Minato smiled and chuckled.

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much." Minato said. Katsuya chuckled and Minato laughed.

"Now, look forward so I can do your back." Minato said. Katsuya turned back around and smiled as Minato kept talking about his life. When he was in a place called Konoha's Ninja Academy, how he met Kushina, and when they got married. He also told Katsuya about a book his sensei had written. It was called "Tales Of A Gutsy Ninja." It sounded interesting to Katsuya.

When they were done, they walked out and down the stairs. When they walked into the kitchen, they saw Kushina in a beautiful red dress, cooking. Minato walked up to her and kissed her. Katsuya looked away and looked down at his necklace.

"Do you like ramen, Katsuya?" Kushina asked. Katsuya looked up and nodded.

"You can call me Katsu if you want . . ." he said shyly. Kushina smiled.

"Ok. Katsu." she said, continuing her cooking.

"Hey Katsu! Come in here, would you?" Minato called from down the hall. Katsuya popped his head out the kitchen door and looked around.

Minato popped his head out of a door across the hall and said, "In here." Katsuya walked in and gasped. Surrounding him was huge bookselves filled with books about jutsus, great ninjas, and things like that. He looked around and saw Minato standing by a desk. Katsuya walked over to him. Minato handed him a book. Katsuya looked at the cover and gasped.

"Tales Of A Gusty Ninja!" Katsuya said, jumping up and down, holding the book against his chest. Minato chuckled.

"You like it?" he asked. Katsuya nodded. He looked up at Minato with a huge smile on his face. Minato stopped and titled his head. Then he smiled.

"You look like me." Minato said, putting a hand on Katsuya's head. Katsuya lost the smile and lookd at Minato with a confused look.

"I mean, the smile. I smile like that all the time." Minato said, kneeling in front of Katsuya. Then, Minato smiled his hundred watt smile. Katsuya smiled back. Minato picked up Katsuya and carried him back into the kitchen. Katsuya had already started reading the book and looked like he was immersed in it. Kushina watched as Minato sat down at the table, still holding Katsuya. She smiled.

After dinner, Kushina, Minato, and Katsuya sat on the couch and watched T.V. Then, Minato put Katsuya to bed in a room right next to Minato and Kushina's room.

When Minato was about to walk out, Katsuya asked, "Are you going to be my dad now, Yondaime-san?" Minato stopped and looked back at Katsuya.

Then, he smiled and said, "If you want me to be, Katsu." Katsuya nodded, then said, "Yes. I want you to be."

"Then I am."

**Me: AWW! This is so sweet! :'D :')**

**Kaito: So, that's where Katsu-san is...huh...**

**Katsuya: Yeah. That's where I am.**

**Me: So, anyway. Minato and Kushina are still alive! YAYZ! So, please review! It helps! Thnx! ^_^ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey! I'm back with the fourth chappie of The White Uchiha! YAYZ! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was hitting some roadblocks. But, I'm back! WOOHOO! XD**

**Kaito: *sighs* You're so weird...**

**Me: Shut up Kaito and do the disclaimers!**

**Kaito: Fine... She doesn't own anyone from Naruto. But, she owns the plot, me, Katsu-san, and I don't know or care who else.**

**Me: YOU'RE so weird, Kaito...**

**Kaito: Hn... *starts reading a book***

**Me: *sighs* Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Enjoy! :D**

_**Chapter 4**_

Sasuke still couldn't get the image of that Kaito kid looking as angry as he did. He had never seen anyone that angry before. He was thinking so hard about yesterday that he wasn't looking where he was going that he ran straight into the kid he was thinking about. Kaito and Sasuke both got knocked over. Sasuke sat up and looked at who he had ran into and saw the white haired kid he was thinking about.

"Oh! Hey Kaito-san! I'm so sorry. I was not even paying attention. Are you okay?" he said, picking up Kaito's book and helping Kaito up. Kaito grabbed the book and looked at Sasuke with his red and black eyes.

"Hello Sasuke-sama. I am fine. I wasn't watching where I was going either." Kaito answered. He bowed slightly.

"I will see you in class." Kaito said, walking past Sasuke and opening his book again and starting to read it again. Sasuke just watched at the white haired boy turned a corner and came running back out with the book closed and at his side. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw Akamaru running after Kaito. He saw Kaito climb a tree to get out of Akamaru's reach. It worked. Akamaru eventually gave up and walked away. Sasuke eventually just let it go and walked away.

~~Graduation~~

"Alright. Now it's time for the people who passed. I'm not going in any particular order here, so just bear with me." Iruka-sensei said, holding up the clipboard that held the names of the kids who passed.

"First we have Uchiha Sasuke. Come on up here and get your headband." Iruka said. Kaito looked at Sasuke, who stood up, getting an applause from his fan club, and walked to Iruka and got his headband.

"Next is, Haruno Sakura." Sakura stood up and got her headband.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Aburame Shino."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Akamachi Choji."

"Uzamaki Naruto."

"TenTen."

"Rock Lee."

When Iruka said 'Rock Lee', Lee stood up and yelled, "YOUTH!" When he said that, Kaito felt like throwing his book at him. But, he didn't. He kept himself contained.

"And that's it. All of you who didn't pass, you can come again next year and try again. Sorry you didn't pass, but it's not really my dicision. So, tomorrow you will all be put into your teams. Have a nice day and see you tomorrow." Iruka said, putting his clipboard away.

When eveyone had left, Sasuke went up to Kaito, who hadn't passed.

"Hey. Sorry you didn't pass. What are you going to do now?" Sasuke asked him, sitting down next to Kaito. Kaito shrugged.

"Probably come again next year. I don't know and I really don't care either." Kaito said, gathering his books and standing up. Sasuke stood up also and stepped out of the way and watched as Kaito walked down the stairs and towards the door.

"Hey Kaito-san?" Sasuke called. Kaito stopped and looked up at Sasuke.

"Mind if I come by later and we can have dinner together?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Kaito looked at Sasuke for a second before he closed his eyes and nodded slightly. Kaito walked out the door and out of the academy. He hadn't told Sasuke what his actual plan was. He wasn't going to stay for much longer. He was planning to pack his books, clothes, some food, and his cat, and leave Konohagakure. He didn't want Sasuke to know why he was leaving. He hadn't really planned on passing. The academy was more of way to relieve his boredom. But, after while, it had begun to grow on him. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-sama were really nice. Sakura was really annoying, always obbsessing over Sasuke. And Lee had learned to never say 'youth' in front of Kaito. But, Kaito hadn't planned to stay in Konoha much longer anyway. Even if he had passed.

Sasuke was kinda excited about having dinner with Kaito-san. He was looking forward to getting to know Kaito better. There was questions he wanted to ask him. Questions he couldn't ask in front of Naruto or Sakura. He smiled as he thought about how much of a friend Kaito had been. More than Naruto had ever been. Sasuke finally came upon Kaito's house. He walked up to the door and knocked. When he knocked, the door opened. Sasuke started worrying. The only time someones door is open like that is when they're dead or dieing. He slowly walked in and looks around the living room.

"Kaito-san? Are you in here?" Sasuke asked, walking into Kaito's room. Kaito wasn't there either. Sasuke went into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. He walked over to it and picked it up. It read:

_**"Sasuke,**_

_** I'm sorry for not being here when you came. I had planned to leave, but I had second thoughts when you asked to come over. But, I decided to leave anyway. I'm sorry. I know you thought of me as a friend. I saw you that way also. But, the academy and Konohagakure was just a way to relieve my boredom. Please don't think that me being your friend just a way to relieve my boredom. It wasn't. I was genuinly your friend. Hopefuly, if I decide to come back, you will still be here and you will accept me back with kindness and not hold a grudge for me leaving. Please forgive me. **_

_**Hopefuly I will see you soon.**_

_**Kaito and Soma(my cat)**_

_**P.S. Soma says he wishes he could have met you."**_

"He left? Why did he leave? Was it because he didn't pass or . . .?" Sasuke asked himself.

"I guess I'll have to wait until he comes back. If he comes back . . ."

**Me: Welp, hope you all liked this chapter! :D**

**Kaito: So...why did I leave again?**

**Me: *whispers in his ear***

**Kaito: Oh...okay. I'm good...**

**Me: Yeah...so, anyway, please review! It helps! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: HI! I'm back with the fifth chapter of The White Uchiha! YAY! Ok, so in this story, Sasuke didn't leave. He stayed in hopefulness that Kaito would come back. So when Kaito does come back, Sasuke is in Konoha. Ok? Make sense? Good! So, Since Kaito is gone, I have to use someone else. How about... NARUTO! :D**

**Naruto: YAY! xD Ok, she doesn't own me, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and anyone else. But, she does own the plot, Kaito, Katsuya, and one other OC. :D**

**Me: Thnx, Naruto!**

**Naruto: YUP! Believe it!**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Right...but, anyway, onto the story! Hope you all like it!**

_**Chapter 5**_

_5 Years Later..._

A hooded figure walked along the paved path with a black cat walking beside him. The figure stopped when the gates of Konoha came into view. He looked down at his cat and the cat ran forward while he slid into the trees to hide himself better. What he didn't know, is that one of the ANBU's guarding the gate, was an Uchiha. The Uchiha had his Sharingan activated and he saw the hooded figures chakra. He turned to his companion and his companion captured the cat while the Uchiha captured the hooded figure. The Uchiha and his companion took the cat and the hooded figure to the Hokage tower.

"Lady Tsunade . . ." the Uchiha said, dropping the figure and bowing.

"What is it Sasuke?" the Hokage said, looking up from her papers. The Uchiha took off his mask to reveal pale skin, black eyes, and black hair that framed his face.

"Naruto and I found this person wandering in the woods trying to sneak into Konoha. He had his cat distract us. It didn't work." Sasuke explained, making the figure stand up. The other ANBU brought forward the black cat and dropped it on the floor next to the figure.

"And this is important, why?" Tsunade asked, putting her papers down. Then, she actually looked at the figure. A black cloak with a hood and a black cat with red eyes standing next to him. Definetly suspicous.

"Who are you?" the Hokage asked.

"I believe that is none of your buisness, Hokage-sama." the figure said. Both Sasuke and the other ANBU gasped. No one smart-assed that Hokage.

"I believe it is. Now, tell me." she demanded.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Like I said before, it is none of your buisness."

The Hokage had had enough.

"Take his hood off!" she demanded of Sasuke. He smiled evilly and ripped the figure's hood off. Long, snow white hair flowed out, pale skin, paler than Sasuke's could be seen, and the persons lips were set in a firm line. Everyone in the room gasped. Then the figure opened his eyes. Well, the one that they could see. One was covered by his hair and the other one was visible. His eye was bright red. Tsunade lost her look of surprise and glared at the figure. He glared back. His glare was making Tsunade scared. _Man, can he glare! _Tsunade, the other ANBU, and Sasuke all thought. Tsunade and the person had a glaring contest before she broke away because she couldn't breathe.

"Where are you from?" she asked, looking back at him to see him petting his cat. He looked at her with his red eye for a second then back down at his cat. He picked his cat up and stood up. He looked back at the Hokage.

"I am from a not very well known village. Wouldn't it be better to ask where I have been residing for the past few years?" he said, petting the cat in his arms.

"Ok. Where have you been residing?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke was getting very impatient with the person.

"I have been residing in the Hidden Rain village." he answered.

"Finally . . . a straight answer . . ." Sasuke mumbled.

"I was already giving you straight answers. You were just not asking the right questions." the person said, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at the person to see his red eye staring at him. _He . . . he heard me? _Sasuke thought in horror. Then, the person looked away and back at the Hokage.

"So, you were answering truthfully, but we were just not asking the right questions?" Tsunade asked.

"Didn't I just say that? Yes. I have." the person said, sounding very annoyed.

"Ok then. Well, what's with your cat?" Tsunade asked, gesturing to the black cat in the persons arms. The person looked down at the cat, then back up at Tsunade.

"He is my pet, best friend, and companion." the person said. Then, they all heard another voice.

"Yeah! I'm not just some stupid cat that doesn't know anything!" is what they heard. They all looked at the cat. The person sighed.

"Why must you always take offense at everything?" the person asked, looking down at his cat. Then, it talked and everyone gaped.

"Because! I hate it that people think I'm just a regular cat that can't make it's own decisions! It makes me mad." the cat said.

"It . . . It talks . . . the other ANBU said, shocked. The ANBU took off his mask to reveal tan skin with black markings on the cheeks that looked like whiskers, bright, spikey, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bright smile.

"A talking cat!" the blonde cried, clearly excited now, instead of shocked.

"Yes. I'm a talking cat. Shut up, Hyper-active blondie . . ." the cat said. Sasuke snickered at the name that the cat called the blonde.

"Sasuke! Don't laugh! That wasn't funny!" the blonde said, turning to Sasuke.

"Calm down, Naruto. I was laughing because I call you a Hyper-active Traffic Cone all the time. And what the cat said was pretty close." Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright you two. Stop. Let's get back to the situation at hand." Tsunade said, sounding more than a little annoyed at their behavior.

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade . . ." they both said. The person just smiled slightly at the sight of the three of them. _I missed them . . . _he thought.

"Now, why won't you tell us your name?" the blonde Hokage asked, looking again at the white haired person in front of her.

"Because . . ." he answered.

"Because, why?"

"I don't want to."

"Why don't you want to?"

"Because . . ."

"Because, why?"

"Because you aren't asking the right questions again. If you want the information you're looking for, you have to ask the right questions, Hokage-sama." the person said.

"Oh . . . Well, Sasuke, Naruto, come over here. I need to talk to you." she said, gesturing to the black haired boy and the blonde with the weird whiskers. They walked over to the Hokage and all three huddled into a circle and starting talking. Little did they know, the person and his cat could hear them.

"What questions are we supposed to be asking?" Tsunade asked them.

"I don't know . . . maybe just outright ask for his name . . ." Sasuke said. The Hokage turned to Naruto.

"I honestly have no idea . . . but, I agree with Sasuke. Maybe you should just ask for his name." Naruto said.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are right." they heard someone say. They turned to the only other person in the room, the white haired boy.

"What?" they all three said.

"Those two," he said, pointing to Sasuke and Naruto. "Are right. The question you should be asking is, 'What is your name?' Not beating around the bush like you are, Hokage-sama. You are all very lucky that I have a lot of patience. If I didn't, you all would have been dead by now." he said, glaring again.

"Oh . . . Go back over there, you two." Tsunade said to Sasuke and Naruto. They obeyed.

"So, what is your name?" Tsunade asked, looking at the boy.

He put his cat down and bowed.

"Uchiha Kaito."

**Me: WOW! This was a great chapter! And a fast update! I think I'm gonna start on the next chapter! This is going good!**

**Kaito: So...I came back?**

**Me: Duh...you're standing right there...**

**Kaito: Yeah...right...um...whatever...**

**Me: Hehe! But, anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! :D :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: HI! I'm back with the 6th chapter of The White Uchiha! YAY! In this chapter, Tsunade, Sasuke, and Naruto are going to find out where Kaito was, what he was doing, and why he left. Well, sort of. Kaito doesn't reveal much information. But, anyway, since Kaito's back, he can do the disclaimers.**

**Kaito: *sighs* Ok. She doesn't own anything, but me, Katsuya, and one other OC.**

**Me: Ok. Well, I hope you all like it and please review! So, onto the story! :D**

_**Chapter 6**_

_"So, what is your name?" Tsunade asked, looking at the boy._

_He put his cat down and bowed._

_"Uchiha Kaito."_

Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade stared at the white haired boy that just identified himself as the boy that left 5 years ago. The boy that Sasuke had hoped to become friends with. And Kaito had left. Sasuke felt betrayed. Again. He had felt betrayed when Itachi killed his family and when he met Kaito, that feeling seemed to leave. And when Kaito left, Sasuke felt betrayed again. Sasuke was running the memories of the two instances when he was betrayed through his head. He could hear Naruto and Tsunade saying something. He didn't know if it was to him or Kaito. He didn't care. He let those memories and emotions take over and before he knew it, he had his Chidori activated and Kaito was up aganst the wall. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and he was pissed.

"Sasuke? Why did you do that?" Sasuke heard Naruto ask him, but he ignored him. His focus was on the white haired boy that was getting up from hitting the wall then the floor.

"Why did you leave? I was hoping to become friends with you, Kaito! And you left! Why?" Sasuke yelled, his anger fueling his Chidori. Kaito looked up from the ground and his hair had come out of his left eye. He opened his eyes and his Sharingan was out also. Everyone had forgotten that he was an Uchiha.

"I left because Konohagakure was just a way to relieve my boredom! I knew that if I left, you would stay! I knew that if I stayed, you would eventually leave to exact revenge on your brother! I knew and know a lot about you, Sasuke! I wanted to become your friend also! But, you will never understand what it's like to be abandoned by your brother! My brother left me at the gates of Konoha! I had no idea where I was or why he had left me! We both know how it feels to lose our parents, but you will never understand me! I was always picked on because of my hair and eyes! You look like an Uchiha! I don't!" Kaito yelled back. Sasuke listened, but his anger was still fueling his Chidori. Sasuke bared his teeth at Kaito and lunged. Kaito smiled evilly and just stood there. He made no move to dodge the oncoming Sasuke and his Chidori. Naruto and Tsunade gasped when they saw Sasuke moving at a very fast speed towards Kaito.

"Sasuke, no!" Naruto yelled, taking a step forward to try and stop Sasuke.

It was over in a second.

"How... How did you do that?" Naruto asked, staring wide-eyed and gaping mouthed at the two Uchiha's on the floor of Tsunade's office. The white haired Uchiha snapped his head up and glared at Naruto. His glare made Naruto feel like he was paralyzed. Kaito looked back down at Sasuke. Kaito had a long and very sharp knife poised at Sasuke's throat. Sasuke gulped as he looked from the knife to the Sharingan activated eyes of the boy on top of him.

"How _did _you do that?" Sasuke asked, making sure to stay still so the knife wouldn't pierce the skin on his throat.

"I did it by using your anger against you. When you're angry at someone, you tend to react before you think. You don't think before you act. I know you feel betrayed by me leaving, but I never meant to hurt you. I left for _you. _I wanted to become your friend just as much as you wanted to become mine. But, like I said before, I knew that you would leave if I stayed. Why can't you understand that I care too much about you to see you go and ruin the life and the friendships you have here?" Kaito said, his Sharingan leaving. He stood up and put the knife away in his cloak. He held out his hand for Sasuke. Sasuke looked back and forth from the gentle and sad face of his long lost friend to the hand that was extended out to him. He smiled slightly and let Kaito help him up.

"I-I guess I never thought about it that way..." Sasuke said, hanging his head. Kaito snickered.

"Of course you didn't. Sometimes, Naruto is more attentive than you. And Naruto isn't all that attentive." Kaito said, a slight smile appearing on his lips, than leaving the moment it appeared.

"Hey! I am too attentive! When did you get that coffee machine, Tsunade?" Naruto defended, then switched to the next subject.

"Um... that coffee machine has been there for the past week, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Oh... hehe!" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. Kaito, Sasuke, and Tsunade all facepalmed and sweatdropped.

"So, you left for me?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Kaito. Kaito had hung his head and his hair was covering his face.

"Kaito?" Sasuke asked, concerned. He went to touch Kaito's shoulder, but Kaito backed away.

Kaito, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, going to touch Kaito again.

"Don't touch me!" Kaito yelled, backing up and tripping over a piece of wood that had flown when he had hit the wall. He fell over and was going to hit the floor. Sasuke and Naruto went to catch him, but they never had a chance. Before they knew it, Kaito was standing on the back of a chair in Tsunade's office. His cloak had come off and you could see what was underneath. He was still skinney, but he had gotten some muscle. He was wearing white and red. A white tank top with a red vest over it, white pants with red fabric on his ankles and thigh. The fabric on his thigh was holding a white kunai pouch. White and red sandals covered Kaito's feet and white and red fabric was wrapped around his wrists. White gloves emerged from the fabric and went up his arms and stopped just above his elbows. He wore a white headband on his neck with a symbol on it. It was the Rain Village symbol. He stood gracefully on the chair with his head down and his eyes closed. The people in the room just stared at him as he stood there. Then, as if on cue, Kakashi ran in.

"Lady Tsunade!" he yelled. She jumped at the sudden noise. Along with Naruto and Sasuke.

"What Kakashi?" she said, turning to him and sounding angry.

"I heard that Sasuke and Naruto caught a suspicious person wandering into Konoha! I came to protect you!" he said, standing up straight, then looking around and stopping on the hole in the wall.

"What happened here?" he asked, pointing to the hole. Sasuke shyly raised his hand and hung his head.

"Oh." was all Kakashi said. Then, they all heard Naruto talk.

"What happened to Kaito?" he asked, looking around.

"Naruto... Kaito is standing right..." Sasuke said, but stopping when he realized Kaito was no where to be found. There was no trace of him or his cat. The only evidence that Kaito had been there, was the black cloak lying on the floor. Sasuke noticed something on top of the cloak and walked over to it. He kneeled down and picked what it was up. It was a letter. Addresed to Sasuke. He opened it and read it.

_**"Sasuke,**_

_**I'm sorry I seemed angry when you tried to touch me. I was concentrating. Please do not think it was your fault. If you want to talk more, meet me in Training Grounds 8 at 11:00 tonight. Please make sure no one follows. This conversation will be between you and me. Do you understand?**_

_**Kaito"**_

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked from behind Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and put the letter into his pocket. He turned around and looked at his blonde friend.

"Nothing, Naruto. Nothing." was all he said. He turned to Tsunade, bowed, then, walked out of the office. Once out, he ran as fast as he could to get somewhere quiet that he could think. One thought was resonating in his mind as he ran.

_What happened to him?_

**Me: *gasp* How could you try to hurt Sasuke, Kaito? :O**

**Kaito: You're the one that made me do that...**

**Me: Ah...Oh, shut up, Kaito...**

**Kaito: *evil smirk***

**Me: *smacks his head* Don't smirk at me...**

**Kaito: *rubs head* Ow...fine...*pouts***

**Me: Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! It helps! Right, Kaito?**

**Kaito: Hn...**

**Me: *hits him again* Right, Kaito?**

**Kaito: *rubs head again* Yeah...sure...can you stop hitting me now?**

**Me: Yup! ^_^**

**Kaito: *sighs***


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey! I'm back with the next chapter of The White Uchiha! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was hitting MAJOR writers block. -_- I hate writers block. But, anyway, Katsuya? C:**

**Katuya: Yes?**

**Me: Disclaimers, please? C:**

**Katsuya: She doesn't own anything but me, Kaito and some other people that I forgot about. ^_^***

**Me: Okay. Thnx!  
><strong>

**Katsuya: No prob!**

**Me: So, onto the story! Please review! Hope you all like it! :D**

_**Chapter 7**_

A woman sighed and smiled as she listened to the clangs that could be heard from the clearing behind her house. She smiled at the fact that they were having fun. Her husband was getting older, he needed the exercise. She looked out of the back door and saw nothing but blurs of yellow and black.

"Boys!" she called. The blurs stopped to reveal two men that looked identical. The only difference was one had blonde hair and blue eyes and the other had black hair and black eyes.

"Yeah?" they said at the same time.

"Dinners almost ready. I'd suggest finishing up the spar and getting washed up." she said, smiling at them. They nodded and put their kunai's away.

"Hey, Dad?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Yeah?" the blonde answered.

"Do you think you and Mom will ever go back to Konoha?" the raven asked, looking over at the older blonde.

"I don't know. We might. But, I honestly have no idea, Katsu. Why?" the blonde answered.

"I was just wondering. Plus, I want to see Kaito again." Katsu said, picking up and holding the necklace that hang around his neck.

"Maybe one of these days all of us will go." the blonde said, smiling at the boy. The raven smiled back and followed his father into the house.

During dinner, the blonde decided to ask his wife about maybe going back to Konoha.

"Kushina?" the blonde asked, taking a bite of chicken.

"Yes, Minato?" the red-haired woman answered, cutting a piece off of her piece of chicken.

"Do you think we'll ever go back to Konoha?" Minato asked, looking up at his wife. She stopped and looked at her husband.

"What brought this up?" she asked.

"Well, Katsu asked me that. I thought I might ask you." Minato answered.

"Oh. Well, I honestly don't know. Do you think Naruto would even know who his parents are? And if we do go back, people will think they're seeing ghosts." Kushina said, continuing with her cutting.

"True. But, we can explain what really happened." Minato said, watching his wife.

"Yes. But, do you honestly think that they would believe us?" Kushina asked, glancing up at her husband.

"They might. You never know." Minato said, taking another bite.

"Yes. But, I have a hard time believing anyone will believe us. I mean, really. Your name is on the momument, I can almost guarentee it. Do you really think anybody will believe you? Kakashi? Jiraiya? Sarutobi?" Kushina said, stopping and staring at her husband. Minato had stopped eatting when she had mentioned the people that had mattered to Minato.

"True... but, they might still believe me. I mean, I'm Kakashi's sensei and Jiraiya is my sensei. They mean a lot to me and I mean a lot to them. They would believe me." Minato said.

"But, Minato. They think you're dead. Don't you think it would just open old wounds if the person they cared about so much, just walked into Konoha like nothing had happened?" Kushina said, staring at Minato with stern eyes. Minato just stared at his plate. Then, he stood up suddenly and walked out. Kushina sighed and shook her head.

"Is he okay?" Katsu asked Kushina.

"I don't know. I probably brought up bad memories. Let's just leave him alone. He'll be fine." Kushina said, finishing her cutting and starting to eat. Katsu finished eatting, excused himself, and decided to go check on his dad. He looked in their room and didn't find him there. He looked outside and found Minato standing on the ground in front of the back porch. Katsu walked up behind him.

"Dad?" Katsu asked.

Minato turned around and looked at Katsu.

"Yeah, Katsu?" Minato asked.

"You okay?" Katsu asked, looking at Minato worriedly.

Minato smiled and came to sit down. Katsu sat down next to his dad and looked at him.

"Yeah. I'm good. I was just thinking." Minato said, looking up at the stars.

"About what? Katsu asked.

"My life when I was in Konoha. I wish it hadn't ended. I was happy there. I had a happy life. I wanted to watch Naruto grow up and have as happy a life as I did. But, I never had the chance." Minato said, losing his smile and sighing.

It was all quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the crickets in the distance and the breeze blowing through the trees.

"But. I have a hppy life here." Minato decided to say.

"I have you. I have Kushina. I'm happy." Minato said, smiling at Katsu. But, Katsu knew it was fake.

"Dad..." Katsu started. Minato looked at him.

Katu looked sternly at his father.

"I don't care what you are Mom says, we're packing up and going to Konoha."

**Me: This was awesome! I loved it! :D**

**Katsuya: It was quite good. I liked it. ^_^**

**Me: So, I hope you all liked it. Please review! It helps! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Yo! I'm here with the eighth chapter of The White Uchiha! Fast update! KAITO!**

**Kaito: WHAT!**

**Me: DO THE DISCLAIMERS!**

**Kaito: OKAY! She doesn't own anything but me, Katsuya, our parents and one other OC.**

**Me: THANK YOU!**

**Kaito: YOU'RE WELCOME! *walks out***

**Me: Hehe! So, anyway. Onto the story! I hope you all like it! :D**

_**Chapter 8**_

Kaito was waiting in Training Grounds 8 for Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes were closed and he was leaning up against a tree. He sensed Sasuke before Sasuke even knew that Kaito was there. Kaito opened his eyes and watched as Sasuke ran into the training grounds and stop to look around. Kaito pushed himself off the tree and started walking leisurely towards Sasuke. Sasuke saw him and watched as Kaito walked up to him.

"Hello, Sasuke." Kaito said, his voice sounding evil.

"Hello, Kaito." Sasuke replied. Kaito walked up to Sasuke and stopped. Sasuke hadn't noticed how tall Kaito was. Kaito was now taller than Sasuke and compared to Sasuke, Kaito looked intimidating.

"Took you long enough." Kaito said, spinning around and walking to a certain spot in the training grounds before stopping and turning around to face Sasuke again.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Sasuke asked, staring hard at Kaito.

"I thought I told you in the note. I want to talk." Kaito said, stating the obvious.

"I know. But, it seems like you brought me here for more than one reason." Sasuke said, taking a step towards Kaito, making Kaito take a step backwards.

"You're smart, Sasuke. Indeed, I brought you here for more than the reason to talk." Kaito said, uncrossing his arms and holding them out like he was surrendering or something.

"So, what's the other reason?" Sasuke asked, starting to get impatient.

"I wanted to talk and..." Kaito stopped and stared intently at Sasuke.

"And?"

Kaito was gone in an instant. Sasuke looked around dumb-founded. He hadn't even seen Kaito move. Sasuke spun around and spotted Kaito in a tree staring at Sasuke.

"To spar." was all Kaito said before he shot himself out of the tree and at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged just in time. He was still shocked. Kaito landed and spun around and his Sharingan was activated. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and lunged at Kaito. Kaito dodged and grabbed Sasuke's mid-section and shoved him upwards, sending him flying towards the other end of the training grounds. Sasuke groaned as he landed. He looked up to see Kaito smiling evilly at Sasuke.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Kaito asked, smirking.

"Not even close." Sasuke said, pulling out his sword and lunging at Kaito. Kaito dodged easily and knocked Sasuke knees out from underneath him. Sasuke landed hard on his knees, sending a violent pain up his spine. Sasuke gritted his teeth and stood up, spinning around to find the white haired boy. Kaito was no where to be found. Then, Sasuke felt a jerk from the back of his head and he was pulled to the ground. He groaned as his head hit the ground. He opened his eyes to see Kaito standing above him. Kaito smirked and walked away.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to recover." Kaito said, once Sasuke was up in his feet. Then, Kaito started counting down from ten. Sasuke was surprised at how quiet and invisible Kaito seemed to be. Sasuke tried to recover as quickly as possible.

When Kaito reached one, Sasuke lunged. This surprised Kaito and he took a step back just when Sasuke landed a hard punch to Kaito's jaw. Kaito flew backward and landed on his side, one hand covering his throbbing cheek. Kaito snapped his head up and stared with wide eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

"Gotcha." Sasuke teased. Kaito glared at Sasuke before standing up and staring at Sasuke. His cheek was red and it was started to swell. Sasuke noticed that his cheek swelled a bit before going back to normal.

"Wha-"

He didn't get to finish before he was thrown backward and into the nearest tree, knocking the breath out of him. He fell to the ground and gasped, trying to regain his breath. He looked up to see Kaito glaring evilly at Sasuke.

"You are very lucky that I like you, Sasuke. Anyone else who would have done that would have been dead in an instant." Kaito snarled. Sasuke shrank back slightly at the evil and killing intent that was rolling off of Kaito.

"I thought we were going to spar and talk." Sasuke whispered. His breath wasn't completly back yet.

"I was waiting for you to start asking questions. We're done sparring. If we continue, I could lose control and kill you." Kaito said, turning away from Sasuke and sitting down beneath a tree. Sasuke stood up and slowly walked over to Kaito and fell to the ground next to him.

"You're strong..." Sasuke said, leaning on the tree. Kaito snickered.

"You are, too. You just have to focus." Kaito said, staring up at the clear sky. Kaito heard Sasuke chuckle.

"I've missed you, Kaito." Sasuke whispered, so no one would hear except for Kaito.

"I've missed you, too, Sasuke." Kaito replied, smiling to himself.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked. Kaito sighed and leaned his head against the tree trunk and closed his eyes. When he could finally bring himself to speak through the tears that were threatening to make an appearance, he answered Sasuke's question.

"Looking for my brother."

**Me: Wow...this was cool! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was trying to figure out the fight scence.**

**Kaito: I thought it was interesting...**

**Me: Well, thank you, Kaito! :D**

**Kaito: You're welcome.**

**Sasuke: Kaito! I want to spar!**

**Kaito: Coming, Sasuke! I gotta go. See you later, Ever. *runs out to meet Sasuke***

**Me: Bye, guys! Well, I hope you all like it! Please review! :D Wait for me! I wanna watch! *runs out after Kaito and Sasuke***


End file.
